


Trick or Titan

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick takes Jason trick-or-treating at Titans Tower.





	Trick or Titan

**Author's Note:**

> An old Spoopy October prompt from 2014.

Titans Tower was decorated to the hilt like a good old fashioned haunted house.  Fake cobwebs hung from the ceilings and walls, floors and doors creaked in the decidedly un-creaky tower, and a few actual bats from the actual Batcave had been brought in for the occasion.  All in all, it was pretty cool.

Jason looked up at Dick as they walked through the halls.  "Are you sure B’s not gonna need us?  He said Halloween’s a really busy night.“

"He’ll be alright, Little Wing,” Dick said, adjusting Jason’s slightly too-long Superman cape.  "I promised I’d get you home before night, anyway.“

"OK, if you’re sure…”  Even if his tone sounded wary, there was no mistaking the excitement in Jason’s eyes.

Dick smiled.  "For now, though, we’ve got the whole afternoon to stuff ourselves full of Halloween until we get sick of it.“  He slung the borrowed green quiver higher on his back and pointed ahead of them.  "Pick a door!”

Jason stared at the row of doors.  Behind each one was the promise of treats and delights he hadn’t experienced in a long time, not since he was a little kid.  He picked the door with the brightest decorations and strode up to it, knocking sharply three times.

Donna opened the door, flipping her Robin cape out of the way over her shoulder.  "Well, look at the heroes we’ve got here!  Looks like a party.“

Jason beamed up at Donna, at Dick, and back to Donna, his face ready to split from his smile.  He held up his Bat-symbol-shaped bag that had hand sewn by Alfred two nights before.

"Trick or treat!”

Donna dropped a small handful of candy into his bag and handed one pack of circus animals to Dick.  "You two should check out the Wonder door next.  Roy’s back there.“

"In your costume?” Dick asked.

“In Diana’s.”

Jason laughed and bounced on his toes.  "Thanks, Donna.“

"You’re welcome, Superman.”  She leaned down and kissed his cheek.  "Garth’s almost got the apple bobbing pool all set up.  Apparently they go for the obstacle course route in Atlantis.“

Dick snorted.  "Of course they do.”

Donna waved as they left and shut the door, letting them move on to the next room.

“Well, what do you think?” Dick asked, not even trying to hide his smile as Jason’s excited bobbing walk.  "Do we do a good Halloween?“

Jason whipped around and bounced up on his toes, kissing Dick on the cheek the way Donna had to him.  "This is the best Halloween ever!”


End file.
